


The one that got away

by chick_fil_bae



Series: What is Love? [1]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Background Adrino - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hawkmoth Defeat, M/M, Mentions of Adrien Agreste - Freeform, Mentions of Luka Couffaine, Mentions of Nino Lahiffe, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae
Summary: Sometimes love isn't just saying "I love you". Sometimes it's saving your best friend, who's never let you down.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, OC - Ria Legrand
Series: What is Love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The one that got away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Un_Romancible_NPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_Romancible_NPC/gifts).



It was finally over, but Marinette wasn’t happy. She couldn’t understand why though. 

Alya had helped her find Hawkmoth and she and their team had helped Marinette defeat him. 

Luka was free from timeline torture, and in a beautiful relationship with Ria. Nino and Adrien were happy together, Adrien was _alive_ again. Kagami was free from her mother’s overbearing tactics, Tomoe had opened up Kagami’s schedule and started showing her pride in her so much more often. Chloe had stopped vying for her mother’s approval and she and Alya organized pride events every year together. 

Marinette had stopped doing commissions because Caline had always told her to do them and she had no more control over Marinette. She was free. Everyone was free. Free to feel, free to be happy and sad, free to love, and it was amazing. 

But she didn’t feel anything other than the feeling of something missing. But everyone she’d ever loved was right next to her, celebrating the newfound joy. She couldn’t understand why she felt so apathetic but she had a feeling that it might have to do with the missing piece feeling. So she focused in on her instincts.

And... three words popped into her head. So, guess she was headed to New York City. Marinette shrugged off the weirdness of the situation and walked into the strangely large crowd to find the girls.

By the next day, Chloe, Kagami, Alya, Ria, and Marinette all had fully packed bags and first-class tickets to New York. They’d leave at 6:20PM and board the plane at 8:58PM, getting to New York at 4:06AM CET. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the end is weird but i swear there's some kind of explanation!! i just don't know what it is :D


End file.
